User blog:Koldoom42/Mortal Kombat 10 ideas by me
Hello fellow contribuitors! Seeing how excited you are after hearing that Mortal Kombat 10 is in development, I decided to write my ideas. If you find something familiar with your own, just tell in the comments. OKAY: New Characters *'Fujin': Seeing how Raiden likes to fuck up things (unintentional), it's time for the gracious God of Wind to step in and make things better than Raiden did but also help him against Lord Shinnok. *'Shinnok': The big meanie Lord Shinnok. Former Elder God, actual Lord of Darkness, he is the central figure in the game (in my opinion). I don't know what makes him so cool, his former status and actual personality as a sarcastic evil guy, or his magnificent red crown that covers his whole head? *'Hydro' (as Sub-Zero!?): Yeah, quite a shock. I see most of you wanting the normal Subby back, but you know, his body was grafted in a cyborg body. Anyway, Hydro is the only capable guy to take the mantle of Sub-Zero and also his codename. His powers are based on water, to the point of ice, and that's pretty cool (pun). Also, Hydro can lead a group of rogue Lin Kuei warriors who didn't want to become cyborgs. *'Reiko': Remember this guy? I don't. He was Shao Kahn's favorite bootlicker, having the habit to steal the emperor's helmet. Honestly though, I put him here because I want him to have a bigger role, like the leader of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Seriously, I want this guy to be something in his life. *'Sareena': She has a potential like many other characters. I remember she was Quan Chi's servant along with her friends which I don't give a damn about (Kia and Jatakaa). She can be second in command in Reiko's brotherhood and also having some chemestry with a character that I will bring up later. *'Hotaru': The one of the two characters from Deception that I want in. Acting as a high authority in his realm (Orderrealm? srsly?) he can also show the same authority in combat. I didn't find something in the story to associate him with but... *'Havik': The only cool guy in Deception, I find him fit for a place in the roster. He is mad, crazy and undead. He can twist every limb and part of his body. Being neutral, he can act as Overseer for some of the main characters, he can even fight with them if he wants. Also, due to his chaotic origins, there's no doubt he is chased by the mighty authoritian Hotaru. *'Bo Rai Cho': The fat master who trained both Liu Kang and Kung Lao on how to kick ass, but he never revealed the secret of his belly of steel. In the story, he could go aid Raiden and Fujin to fight against Shinnok and help Liu Kang to revert to his former self...which I will talk in the next section. *'Li Mei': Another female addition that has potential. In the story, Li Mei is another of Bo Rai Cho's many students, and it's obvious that she will aid Cho. But throughout the story, Li Mei will make some choices that will make her regret. *'Frost': The former apprentice of the younger Sub-Zero in the original timeline, Frost returns as one of the members of Hydro's rogue band of Lin Kuei assassins. Not only that she irritates some of the members, but also causes her some trouble with her big ego. This time, she has a bit longer hair, had enough with tomboys. *'Meat': I know most of you hate him, having the role of a joke character, stupid attacks like playing ping-pong with his eye and his name being so stale, but he can also have a chance of coming back. Remember that Shang Tsung likes to create abominations (Mileena) from time to time, but how about a monstrous half-assed character, being the type of a grappler, the one type who is massive, considering his former Armageddon fighting style. And maybe a name change, like El Carne or something more pompous. Older Characters *'Raiden': The God of Thunder returns in the game, this time as the protagonist. After destroying an uncountable number of lives because of his evil amulet, Raiden will now make choices on his own. But, during the course of the story, Raiden's sanity will descrease slowly until the point of madness, although he will be aided by the spirit of Nightwolf to keep his sanity in check. *'Nightwolf': The shaman returns in the form of a wolf spirit, to aid the main heroes spiritual and mentally. The reason for this transformation is that Nightwolf can't return to the Afterlife until Shinnok will not perish in battle. *'Smoke': One of Sindel's victims, Smoke is given a second chance at life because of his inner friend being a devil called Enenra. But the cost of this is that Smoke cannot return to Earthrealm because the Enenra is alimented with the evil energy brought from the Netherrealm and without it, he will die. To not be alone, he will be comforted by Sareena and even inducted in the Brotherhood of Shadow. *'Liu Kang': After being killed (accident) and revived by Raiden, he decides to rebel against him after he caused unintenionally the death of his friend Kung Lao and the other Earthrealm warriors, including Kitana. He becomes a easy prey for Quan Chi, who is looking for another apprentice. *'Scorpion': It's the tradition to bring Scorpion back in this anticipated game. In the story, he will finally find the real truth about his family's death. And he will spare on occasions with Hydro. *'Quan Chi': This guy is the reason of all that is bad in the timeline at the moment. Not only that he lied poor Scorpion, but also hosted the hardest endurance match I had in the storyline. He will be Shinnok's second in command. But do not think that he idolizes him, Krato-I MEAN Quan Chi has a big plan on his own about taking Shinnok's place. *'Reptile': Poor guy lost his hope in reviving his race when Shao Kahn was defeated. Now alone, he must find a way on his own. Either by joining Raiden or allying himself with Shinnok only to be lied again. *Sonya: One of two Earthrealm survivors, Sonya aids Raiden during the tournament hosted by Shinnok. *Johnny Cage: One of of two Earthrealm survivors, Johnny Cage aids Raiden during the tournament hosted by Shinnok. He may as well win the tournament, claim the championship and make a movie about. Honorable mentions *Ermac *Cyrax *Sektor *Baraka *Reptile *Frost *Ashrah *Sonya *Johnny Cage *Kenshi *Rain Gallery Fujin_01-1.jpg|Fujin Fujin_02-1.jpg|Shinnok Category:Blog posts